1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to an oven door hinge, and more particularly to a door with a spring pin engaged to a pair of lugs at respect sides for mounting and dismounting quickly and easily.
2. Prior Art
The conventional ovens on the market are mostly hinged to one side of the ovens which make it difficult to place food inside and to pick up foods from within, and to dismount the door for cleaning. Further, the door is secured to the oven itself; therefore, its function and re-configurability for other purposes are.